PPGz: its a ghost story
by Kimchii-chan
Summary: what happens when 4 teenage girls go to a party by a bus? and who will they meet PPGZXRRBZ OCXOC
1. chapter 1(!)

Chapter One: Its Just a begging

No one pov.

"Miyako are you done" kaoru said

"yes give me a minute" miyako replayed "Done" she smiled

(Miyako, an 16 year old girl, was wearing a sky blue shirt that has a sun and white clouds on it , and baby blue skirt that ends at the middle of her thigh, with it a dark blue low heels, she is the younger of the group her hair is in two pigtails each pigtail was tide in blue ribbon, she has cute curves and 36C cups)

{Kaoru, an 16 year old tomboy, was wearing a plain dark green short sleeved shirt, black shorts, black and green tennis shoes, her hair was spiked up in a dangerous but beautiful way, she has beautiful curves and 34D cups}

"Guys why are you late" momoko said

"I was waiting for miyako to finish tying her ribbon" kaoru replayed

"OK lets go" yumii said throwing her left hand in the air and eye smiling "the bus is waiting"

"HAI" momoko, miyako, and kaoru shouted entering the bus

[ Momoko, a 16 year old girl, is wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that has a strawberry pattern on it, red and black shorts that ended at the middle of her thigh with a red and pink heels, she is the older of the group her hair was in a low pony tail she has cute curves and 36C cups as miyako]

{Yumii, a 16 year old tomboy, is wearing a black short shirt that only covers her chest and it says SHINEE in golden letters, blue jeans that reached her ankles, with a yellow converse, and a jean jacket raped around her waist, she is the middle one in the group with kaoru, she has beautiful curves and 36D cups}

while the girls were on the bus going to kodachii's house suddenly the bus driver just disappeared and no one was driving it the girls didn't notice it till the bus has headed to a brick wall

"WHAT WERE IS THE BUS DRIVER" kaoru said

"HE IS NOT IN HIS PLACE" momoko shouted

"we are going to die right!" miyako started to cry

"WAIT" yumii shouted " now put your pack bags on your back"

the girls did as they were told but as the bus was getting close to the wall yumii went to the driver's seat and opened the bus door

"girls we will jump at the count of 3 ok" yumii said "3 NOW JUMP"

the girls jumped out of the bus and into the dirty, dusted, full of insects floor, but as they watched the bus it did NOT crash into the wall but it did pass through it and to the other side of the wall, the girls were shocked and at the same time scared

"what now?" miyako asked " we have no way to go, we have no food, and our houses are 3 hours away? what should we do"

"we can't do... HEY WAIT" momoko shouted "what is that"

momoko pointed at the big old house that was in-front of them

"its a hunted house right?" kaoru asked "so I'm not entering"

"are you scared of ghosts?" yumii smirked while wearing her jacket

"H-H-HELL NO" kaoru said

"then lets enter" yumii said

the girls entered the house it was big from the inside but it was broken and dusted the house had two stairs that leads up into the second floor the girls went up while holding each other's hand on the second floor there was one room on the left, one room on the wright, and a HUGE on in the middle when the girls entered the left room they ended up at the door of the wright room, and when they entered the wright room's door they ended up at the door of the left room

"WHAT THE!" kaoru shouted in anger "YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME"

"yeah right" yumii said

"GUYS!" miyako said "we did't enter this room" she said pointing at the white big door in the middle

the girls looked at each other and nodded before opening the door... it was a room with four beds

the first bed was a red colored bed it was made of wood and it has the name Brick at the end of the bed

the second bed it was colored forest green it was made of wood and it had the name butch on the begging of the bed

the third bed was dark yellow bed it was made of wood and it had the name blaze on the sides of the bed

the fourth bed was dark blue bed and i was made of wood too it had the name boomer on the left side of the bed

the girls stood there looking at the beds before going to them yumii sat on the bed that says blaze, kaoru sat on the bed that says butch, miyako sat on the bed that says boomer, and momoko sat on the bed that says brick

"guys I don't know about you but I feeling sleepy" kaoru and yumii said

"me too lets just sleep today and tomorrow we will find a way to go home" momoko said before all the four go to sleep...

* * *

on the other side before the girls enter the house...

"I'VE WOOOON AGAIN"

"yeah you got luck blaze"

"luck has nothing to do with it butch " a boy named blaze said laughing at his brother butch

{blaze, 17 year old ghost/human boy, he was wearing a light yellow pajamas that has a sun pattern, he is a middle child with his brother butch, he has 6 packs}

{butch, 17 year old ghost/human boy. he was wearing a forest green pajamas, he is the middle child with his brother blaze, he has 6 packs }

"the two of you are annoying"

"boomer is wright the two of you are annoying"

"yeah thank you BRICK" butch said

{brick, 17 year old ghost/human boy, he was wearing a red pajamas that has a circle pattern , he is the oldest of his brothers and he has 6 packs}

[boomer, 17 year old ghost/human boy, he was wearing a sky blue pajamas, he is the younger on of the brothers, and he has four packs]

when the boys we just about to have a fight with each other the alarm just went off... their parents were running out of the meeting room and in to the house to see four teenage girls entering the house with wet and dirty clothes

"who are that dean?"

"I don't know Diana" A man named dean said to his wife that has the name Diana

{dean, 34 year old ghost/man, he was wearing a lime/green shirt and blue jeans, he is the father of the four brothers he has 8 packs}

[Diana, 33 year old ghost/human woman, she had a red and blue dress that reached her toes, she is the mother of the four brothers and she has 30D cups]

the boys were still confused but then they looked at the floor looking sad

"hey guys what did you think about the girls mom choose for us" boomer said

"THE GIRLS ARE SLUTS" butch shouted in anger "I wish i could choose my own girl"

"yeah and by my self" blaze said "brick? do you really wanna marry..."

"don't you dare mention her name" brick said in an angry voice

"fine fine bro" blaze said "anyway I'm going to sleep"

"yeah me too" all of them replayed before going to the room

In The Room...

"man I'm sleepy" Blaze said but before he or any of the boys lay on the bed the saw 4 beautiful/sexy girls sleeping on their bed

"w-w-who are they" boomer said looking at miyako's body

"we don't know" blaze and butch said before going under the covers with them

"hey guys stay way what if they woke up" brick said

"we ghosts man" butch said

before every boys did the same and they went to sleep...

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: What a surprise **

**ghosts world at 7:00 am **

after last night's sleep the boys got up and went to the other side after kissing the unknown girls on the cheek, each one of them wore a short sleeved t-shirt (each boy with his color) and black jean, the boys just entered the dining room and saw their parents having a serious look on their faces

"Good morning mom and dad" brick said to break the awkward silence

"good morning my boys"dean said

"so whats with the serious faces" butch said

"well you see" dean said" yesterday 4 human girls entered the house"

"yeah we know" blaze said

"and YESTERDAY night we saw you go into bed with them" Diana said in a loud voice

"so?" butch said in a bored tone

"GUYS YOU WILL GET MARRED SOON" dean shouted "SO WHY DO YO..."

"YOU NEVER MADE US CHOOSE OUR MATES" blaze said cutting off his father

"well boys you are too late" dean said

"what did you do to them" boomer said

"I've send your mates and... " before dean can continue they hear a shouting girl's voice

"AND WHAT" blaze said

"to go and kill them" Dean finished

"WHAT THE HELL" butch shouted before he and his brothers dash into the hunted house

* * *

with the girls ..

they woke up 10:00 looking for the bags so they could leave but their bags were never there

"hey guys were did we put our bags yesterday?" miyako asked

"we putted our bags beside the beds" yumii said looking around before heading to the door

"were are you going yumii" momoko said raising an eyebrow

"I going to look for the bags" yumii said

the girls followed her out of the room they walked till they saw a girl that had a black hair covering her eyes, white dress that had holes in it, she moved the hair that was on her face and reveal her silver eyes she smiled and said

"hey guys" the girl said "first my name is minna and I'm here to" she said coming closer

"T-t-t-to what" kaoru said stepping forward with yumii

"to kill you honey" minna said eyeing yumii "because that girl over their just stole my mates heart"

"M-m-e" yumii said and minna nodded

"AND THAT IS MY GOB" and with that her eyes tuned blood red and she attacked the girls "I'm gonna kill you and your friends"

the girls ran and minna wasn't far behind they stopped at the front door and tried to open it with strength but it didn't move

"SHIT" kaoru said

"yeah I know" minna said

"guys you run and I will deal with her" yumii said

"HELL NO YUMII" kaoru said trying to hold back tears

"KAORU FOR ONCE LISTEN" yumii shouted "THIS ISN'T THE WRIGHT PLACE"

"yumii" kaoru whispered "IF YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FOR US I WILL KILL YOU" kaoru shouted

"kaoru lets go" momoko said pulling a crying kaoru

"I will come back I promise" yumii said

the girls ran into the stairs and to the second floor where a surprise was waiting for them

With yumii...

she was watching the girls till they disappeared from her sight and then she turned to the laughing ghost in-front of her

"wow that was dramatic" minna said "now were was I"

she attacked yumii and scratched her on the arm and tasted her blood

"uum lemon" minna said "my favorite"

"SHUT UP BITCH" yumii shouted punching minna's cheek

"THAT WAS A WRONG MOVE MISSY" minna shouted

the two had a fight till yumii found a bat she picked it up and aimed hat minna's head

"what are you.." minna tried to say but a bat found his way into her neck and took it off

"A headless minna" yumii said "w-w-what"

minna got a hold of her head in her hand

"do you think I will die like this " minna's head spoke "well honey I am a GHOST"

yumii froze thinking about the words minna said but then she got out of her daze and got ready to fight minna, Minna just thrown her head at yumii, her head was biting yumii from her leg to her chest and from her chest to her head and arm, then yumii ran away from her till she got under the stairs

"MY MY MY," minna said mockingly "I think blaze just got the wring girl"

"shit" yumii whispered then she noticed a black dagger that had a green aura "I think this will work" she said

yumii got out from her hiding place to be face to face with minna

"took you soo long" minna said "now lets continue"

"ook" yumii smirked

the two ran into each other but yumii continued to the end and minna stopped at the middle

"w-w-what" minna said "NOOOOO" and she disappeared into the air leaving behind her a yellow necklace on it a silver blood

"AT LAST" yumii shouted then she ran into the second floor to look for her lost friends "kaoru, I'm alive"

with the girls (the time they got up)

they ran into the left room forgetting it was the same room as the right but the time they got out kaoru was locked inside , miyako and momoko passed through

"what the hell" Kaoru shouted

"KAORU" momoko and miyako shouted at the same time

"continue running" kaoru said

"b-b-b-but you" momoko said

"not buts just go away" kaoru said "RUN"

the girls looked at each other and ran into the room

kaoru sat there hugging her knee, crying and remembering the times with yumii and how did they meet each other

_flashback.. 10 years the girls were 6 years _

_nine girls were surrounding kaoru because she was the new kid at school _

_"now what should we do to you" roebucks said "you brat"_

_kaoru cried the teachers couldn't do anything to stop them till a girl jumped into the middle between kaoru and the girls_

_" let her go heme-san" a girl said with a baby voice "or else"_

_" or else what" mikeo said " you cannot touch..." but before she continue the girl was on top of mikeo hitting her face_

_" say another word " the girl said " and I will kill you" mikeo was scared and she left crying _

_"anyone else" the girl glared at the rare-girls group the girls got scared and most of them cried but they left kaoru alone _

_"t-t-thank you " kaoru said after the girl helped her stand up and got the dirt off of her clothes _

_"no problem oh and by the way my name is yumii" the girl name yumii said pulling kaoru with her_

_"were are we going" kaoru said _

_"to my favorite place" yumii said pulling kaoru under the big oak tree and they both climbed it " here"_

_kaoru was amazed by the view _

_"its beautiful"kaoru said but then yumii handed kaoru a bread to eat " thank you"_

_"no problem" yumii said but then she noticed kaoru's frown "whats wrong"_

_"I'm a bad person to hang around you know" kaoru said_

_"and why is that?" yumii asked_

_"well you see" kaoru said looking down " my father used to sell drugs, he bets me everyday, and he-he-he killed my own mother and married another woman who treats me like a dog" _

_yumii was shocked as she saw kaoru cry, then she did a move kaoru was shocked at her she-she-she hugged her_

_"its ok" yumii said "come live with me" _

_kaoru looked and yumii and said "ARE YOU SERIOUS" _

_"yes" yumii said still hugging her "you will be my sister FOREVER!"_

_and since then kaoru and yumii lived together till now_

_END OF THE FLASHBACK _

"she will come back, she will come back , she will..." kaoru couldn't finish

"no she won't come back honey" a green eyed monster said "oh hello I'm butch's mate lollie"

"who the hell is butch" kaoru asked

"no one" lollie said she had pure black eyes her hair was in a messy bun and it was colored green

"now bye honey" lollie said attacking kaoru

"shit" kaoru said and she attacked back they were in the same position till lollie took out her long nail and she ripped her skin which made kaoru shout and scream in pain

"your flesh is so beautiful " lollie said liking kaoru's neck

"go to hell" kaoru shouted and flipped lollie's hand into her stomach

"nooooooo" lollie said before disappearing and leaving behind her a green necklace and black blood

"yess"kaoru said before falling on the floor

"KAORU, MOMOKO, MIYA-CHAAAN" kaoru heard yumii's voice

"yumii I'm here " kaoru shouted "open the other door"

yumii heard her and opened the door on the other side, kaoru ran and hugged yumii so tight

"kaoru, didn't I tell you that I will come back " yumii said hugging a crying kaoru

"I-I-I didn't know what will I do I-I-IF YOU DIED" kaoru sobbed into yumii's half shirt

"it ok K-chan" yumii said "lets go find momoko and miyako"

"o-o-ok" kaoru said and they both were walking into the room to see two twin ghosts and a sleeping miyako and momoko the ghosts had red hair and sliver eyes

"get away from them" yumii and kaoru shouted at the same time they ran to the ghost and stabbed them from the back kaoru stabbed one by a nail and yumii stabbed the other twin by the dagger

"NOOOOOO" they shouted and then blood was on the floor with a blue and red necklace..

kaoru and yumii were so Tired that they Loss consciousness at the arriving of the boys who picked them up and took them tho their parients

* * *

"Diana, why didn't you say anything huh" dean said looking at his wife

"because, because I think they'r right about choosing their mates " she said

"what are you..." dean couldn't continue

"when you first met me I was engaged to a fire prince" Diana said "but we did everything to stop it didn't we dean?"

"yeah" he said " so i guess you're right"

"just believe in your sons" Diana said

after her last statement the boys burst the door and into their parents, while each one of them is holding a beaten up, scratched and blooded

girl, the parents stood up from their places to look at the girls then at each other's face

"our chosen mates are dead" brick said looking at momoko's face

"what, who" dean said

"those WEAK girls" butch said glaring at his parents "fought them till those bitches are dead"

"WHAT" Dean said

"oh yeah it is good too so they don't get heart broken" bommer said smiling " and they can see their parents"

"in hell" blaze muttered

"BLAZE" Diana said

"what" blaze said

"anyway mom can you give us the keys" butch said

"what keys" dean said

"the keys to the" boomer looked at his brothers and they all shouted together "NEW PRIVET ROOOOMS"

dean and diana laughed at them but gave them the keys of the room anyway

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Kaoru: G-G-GHOST**

After Dean and Diana gave each boy a key, to the privet room at the castle, they went to the old house ,to investigate about the fight that happened between the human and the ghost girls, while they were checking the first floor (where Yumii and Minna had their fight) Dean found a Yellow necklace on the floor with silver blood on it

"Diana come look at this" Dean said, when Diana came by his side she gasped what she saw

"yeah" Dean said hugging his wife, then he let go of her, took the necklace(with the blood), took her hand, went up to the wright door

"do you think something happened here?" Diana asked

"I don't think Dai" Dean said "I know"

"fine then" Diana said, she and Dean entered the wright door on the second floor(where Kaoru and Lollie's fight took place) to see a green necklace and black blood, Diana looked at Dean then back to the necklace before she takes it (with the blood on it)

"now who's left" Dean said

"Mika and Mike the twins" Diana said "Mika Brick's mate and.."

"Mike Boomer's mate" Dean completed her sentence

they nodded looking at each other before exiting from the left door to the huge middle door at the second floor (where no fight happened), they entered, Dean went to the brick's bed (where momoko was sleeping), as he bent down a gasp was heard which made him stand up and go to Diana

"hey, whats wrong" Dean said patting on Diana's back

"Dean, the blood of Mike" Diana could't continue

"what's wrong with it" Dean asked

"Its RED" Diana barely got the words out of her mouth

"what, How, a Ghost cannot have a red blood" dean said but when he bent down ,to check the blood, he saw a hint of BLACK blood in it

"shit" Dean said

"why whats wrong?" Diana asked

"the girl who killed Lollie is the same girls that killed Mike" Dean said

"wait" Diana said before going to brick's bed (BTW they were at boomer's bed where Miyako was sleeping), and looking at the blood, she saw a hint of silver in it and the blood color is red.."come look the same girl who killed Mika is the same girl who killed.."

"Minna" Dean continued then he and Diana took the necklaces, and outta no where the burned the house

"no one will ever come here again" Diana and Dean said as they held hands and went back to the castle**_,_ **a surprise was waiting them there

_**It was 10:07 each girl was about to wake up.. lets see what happens in **_**_every_**** room**

**1- Brick's Room:- Momo's pov,**

I woke up ,with a headache from last night's event, to find my self in a big room, the walls had fire patterns on them, there were two huge closets with a small book library on top that took place at the left side of the room, the king sized bed that I was sitting on had red pillows, the blanket was colored with the colors of fire (yellow, Red, Orange...), when I shifted my gaze to the right side of the room where I found a balcony and around it was art paintings and they were beautiful,in the middle of the room was the bathroom and on the left side of the room a samsung tv 60 inch, then outta no where someone came out of the bathroom (wearing a sweat shorts without a shirt and a towel around his neck) , he was a muscular boy who had a orange long hair, crimson red eyes

"I see you woke up" his words snapped me outta my gaze

"y-y-yes" I said "who are you?" I asked a little uncomfortable

"Brick is my name and you?" the boy named brick said

"you can call me momoko" I said trying my best not to blush while looking as his body..

"nice to meet you momoko" he bowed

_wow what a gentleman- _I thought

"umm excuse me brick but where are my friends and were I am?" I asked

"everything will be explained later but first go to the pink closet, take your clothes and go take a shower then I will take you to see your friends"

"OK" I said before jumping from the bed, going to the pink closet,and going into the bathroom..

23 minutes

when I finished taking a shower I changed into a pink strapless dress that ends at my mid thigh, red long sleeved mini jacket , and pink heels. My hair was down with a pink ribbon on the left side of my bangs

"WOW" brick said looking at me then he blushed and said "I m-mean you are beautiful"

"thank you" I said "you look cute your self"

"thanks" he said he had on a red short sleeved shirt that had a fire patter on it, black jeans that reached his toes, and red converse, he had a layered hairstyle which made him look so HOT!, and a red cap worn backwards..

"now can we go?" I asked

"oh yeah sure" he said fixing his cap on his head, then we got out of the room and into the living room were I meet my friends

"HEY GUYS" yumii shouted hugging all of us...

**2- Blue's roo_m:- Miya's pov_**

I woke up, in a strange looking room it was beautiful but still where am I? the room walls were blue and had the picture of a sea, ship, fish, with a small stereo at the corner of the room that made a sound a the waves,anyway there was a two big closets at the middle of the room that had a Samsung TV 60 inch between them,a small book shelf at the right side of the room, and on the left side of the room there was a bathroom door, oh I forgot about the bed T.T anyway the king sized bed was a ship, the blanket had a fish pattern on it, and the pillows were shaped as an Anchor and the big pillows were just colored blue (the bed is at the middle of the room)

"good morning sleeping beauty" a boy voice said coming from behind me

"h-h-hello" I said then the boy came and stood in-front of me he had a dark blue ruby as a eye and a shine yellow hair

"I'm sorry did I scare you?" he said I nodded "sorry"

"I-it's ok" I said "I'm Miyako BTW"

"hey I'm boomer" he said then something hit me on the head and made me realize

"umm boomer where are my friends and where am I" I said

" first calm down, now If you wanna meet them go to the bathroom, take a shower, then me and you will go down to meet them OK!" he said

"ok but first are they safe.." I asked

"don't worry" I said "now go change"

"HAI, but where can I get my clothes" I asked his answer was pointing at the sky blue closet "Oh Ok"

then I went to the closet, took my outfit, and harried to the bathroom

_I can't wait meeting them-I _thought

20 minutes later

I changed into a long sky blue sleeved shirt that shows off my shoulders, jean short skirt at stops at my mid thigh, and a blue ballerina shoes, me and momoko had the same hair cut both our hair reaches our mid back, anyway I opened my head and had on a blue anchor headband, then I got out of the bathroom

"Hey Miya-san which shirt should I..." boomer said then he stopped and looked at me smiling"so cute"

"thank you" I said blushing "oh and BTW I choose the blue shirt that has a skeleton on it"

"thanks" he said smiling before going to the bathroom while I sat on the chair near the book shelf, and pulled a children book called 'Danny Morton and The Eyes Of Morn' and started reading it

12 minutes later

while I was still reading a hand covered my eyes and the person behind it was laughing at me

"Boomie can you move you hands please" I said

"ok" he said then he stood in-front of me and said "how do I look"

I blushed and said " you're beautiful, bommie"

"thanks miya-chan" he said, he had on a black short sleeved shirt that had a blue skeleton on it, dark blue shorts, and tennis shoes, he had a choppy hairstyle which suited him a lot

"ummm boomie-san" I said blushing "can I go meet my friends"

"oh I forgot" he laughed and I sweat drop "but lets go"

we walked down a big passageway and to the main hall , and from the main hall to the living room where I saw momoko, yumii and kaoru

"HEY GUYS" yumii shouted hugging me,kaoru, and momoko...

**3- Greens room:- kaoru pv:- **

I've woken up with a hard pain in my sides, and in my neck when the pain got a little better I looked at my surroundings, I feel like I'm in a forest although I'm in a room why? here is your answer the walls of the room were covered with a cover that had leafs, trees, and a lake, the room's air cone is beautiful it feels like a breeze and a stereo that made a voice of a moving trees, there at the left side two green closets that were shaped as a huge leafs the first one was lime green leaf and the other one was dark green leaf, at the middle of the room a Samsung TV 60 inch and around it was green,white and yellow flowers and on the right side of the room a closed balcony with green curtains and on the left corner of the room a bathroom door and in-front of it a mini book shelf and on the right corner there was the door out of the room

"hello" I said then I heard a shower water turn off and someone comes out with a tower around the waist

"hey, looks like you woke up" he said the boy had dark green eyes and black hair

"who are you" said covering my eyes by my hand, then he came to me and removed my hands from my eyes and said

"I'm butch, who are you" he smirked

"wear something man" I said

"ok 'wear something man' how do you feel?"

"my name is Kaoru and I'm fine thank you.." I said "ok where I am and where are my friends?"

"your friends?" he said "they are with my brothers"

"aha" I said "can I see them"

"yeah I will take you to see them if" putting on a devil smirk then he said " you make me shower you"

"IN YOUR DREAMS PERVERT!" I shouted at him blushing "at least wear something"

"then you will.."

"no"

"why"

"because I said so"

"why

"" I kept silent because there was no use talking to him

"come on I was joking" he laughed and helped me get off of the bed

"I will make it from here" I said "so is there is a something I can change to"

"do you see the lime-green closet" he said pointing at the giant lime green leaf

"yeah"

"you can take your clothes from there" he smiled a Cute smile

"thank you" I said blushing pink as I went to the closet, took the clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a bath

**_15 minutes_ later**

I got out of the bathroom wearing a short sleeved lime green hoodie, dark green shorts that reached her knee, lime green sneakers, her hair was not as long as miyako and momoko's hair but it was a shorter and it reaches under her shoulders, she puts her hair in a back ponytail with her bangs left out,

"wow, wow, wow I never knew that you are a sexy tomboy" he smirked looking at her

"shut up" she said looking at him trying hard not to blush at his look

"as you say Kaoru~" he said, he had on a dark green polo shirt that had the number 2 and Japan flag on the chest,white Cargo Shorts, dark green sandals his hair was mullet hawk hairstyle with a his bangs covering his forehead (in a sexy style)

"CAN WE GO" I said tuning to the other side and blushing hard

"yeah sure" I know that he was smirking as he pulled me out of his forest, we weren't walking a lot but my leg had already started hurting me ,because of the fight I had, so I had to lean on butch

"feeling sleepy already" he chuckled at me

"No but my leg hurts me" I said then we arrived at a huge living room "amazing"

"yeah" he said

then miyako, momoko and yumii arrived where me and butch were I smiled at the sight of them and specially yumii

"HEY GUYS" yumii shouted hugging me, miyako, and momoko...

_my sisters are back_ I thought

**yellow's room:- yumii's pov,.**

"AAAAAAAAH" I shouted waking up from my nightmare, sweating and my body feels

"hey whats wrong" I've heard a voice come from beside me,so I turned my head to look at "hey"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" I shouted at his face and then looked at the room "AND WHERE AM I"

"calm down, calm down, calm down" he said hugging me "look I will.."

I jumped out of the bed and I didn't give him a chance to continue, but I know it was a bad problem because of the bite Minna'a head gave me I've fallen down on the cold floor

"W-W-WHERE AM I" I said "WHERE IS KAORU AND THE GIRLS" I shouted at him

"calm down " he said piking me up and places me gently on the bed

"fine" I said breathing "now answer my questions"

"OK first my name is Blaze" he said "and you're in my room, your friends are with my brothers"

"are they fine" I asked

"yes don't worry" blaze said to me

"thank goodness" I said

"can you walk?" he asked

"yup" I said "why did you ask?"

"because I wanted to give you a bath.." I froze after hearing him say it

"you are a PERVERT" I shouted "oh and BTW do you have extra clothes?"

"no!" he said "I have a whole cabinet for you"

"thanks" I said hugging him "so where is it?"

"its here" he points behind the TV.

"ooh OK" I smiled I went to the closet, took my clothes, and went to the bathroom

_**13 minutes** **later:**_

"ok I'm done" I said coming out of the bathroom wearing an over sized yellow short sleeved shirt that reaches above my ankles, adidas x jeremy scott yellow and black shoes, my short hair, that reaches under my neck, was in two ponytails (I don't know what is the hairstyle is called)

"umm yumii where are your pants" blaze asked me holding his clothes

"I don't need them" I laughed while he sweat drops

"anyway its my time to take a bath" he said and enters the bathroom

"ok" I said to my self, and then I started looking at the room it was big, the room walls were covered by a cover that has the colors of the sun rays, I sat on the king sized bed was shaped as a little boat, the covers of the bed were yellow and the pillows were white, on the left side of the bed there was the bathroom door and a balcony with sand colored curtains, and on the left side of the bed was the room's door, and at the middle of the room there was a Samsung TV 60 inch and behind it was two large closets the first one was yellow and the other one was brown, the room's door was like the sunset and the room's floor were like the sunset's reflection on the water

"Did you like the room" a sound came from behind me making me jump in my place "Hhhh did I scare you?"

"yes" I said "and yes i did like the room"

"thanks" he said "so how do I look?" it was a big problem looking at him he was so

"nice man nice" no not nice he was beautiful, he had on a dark yellow polo shirt with the Japan flag on the chest, brown Cargo Shorts and yellow sandals

the shirt reflected perfectly on his dark golden eyes, his brown hair was in a messy style and it reached till his ears

"thank you" he said to me

"now shall we go?" I asked

"yeah sure" and we walked from the little boat to the sun where we opened the door and gotten out of the room to a big hall, till we reached a living room

there I saw Kaoru,Momoko, and Miyako

"HEY GUYS" I shouted and went to hug them

* * *

**please read and review + if I had any problem with the story please tell **

**thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Momoko: my life story **

**No one pov:-**

"Guys" yumii shouted and went to hug her friends/sisters "are you Ok? how are you doing? did you get hurt?"

"no" they replayed

"thank goodness" yumii said

then the four boys went to the girls and told them to sit on the sofa so they could introduce their self's

"Hello" brick started "I'm brick the oldest one between BUTCH SHUT UP"

"hey what did I do?" butch asked while yumii and kaoru laughed

"I heard you whispering" brick said which made the two girls laugh harder while holding their stomach

"really! now what did I say?" butch said while putting his hand under his chin and giving is back to his older brother

"you said that I always say that when I introduce my self" brick said then a loud thud was heard, when the kids turned their head towards the sound of the thud it was

"yumii, kaoru stop that useless laughing" momoko said to yumii and kaoru who were now on rolling on the floor

"OK~" yumii said as she and kaoru sat back on the sofa

"how did you controlled them" a shocked brick asked momoko

"I.." she didn't have the chance to continue because kaoru said

"she does not control us but we didn't want to embarrass her" when kaoru said this everyone laughed except the reds who were shocked and embarrassed

"I see that our guests are having fun" everyone turned to see a smiling dean and Diana

"boys did you introduce your selfs" Diana said

"no" they said

"THEN why didn't you introduce your selfs to them" Diana hissed

"they were goin.." yumii stood up and tried to talk but blaze held her shoulders and whispered in her ear

"do not talk this was to mom, because she already hates you and you did enough to her" at that time yumii's eyes widen in fear and shock

"and what d-did I-I do?" yumii whispered back to him

"I will explain later, when we get to our room" he said to her as she nodded and sat in her place

" NOW!" dean shouted "since I'm the father I should do all the intro. crap"

_yeah wright- _kaoru, yumii, blaze and butch thought

"know girls my name is dean and this is my wife Diana" dean said and then looked at the boys who sigh

"My name is brick" brick said forcing a smile

"I-I'M B-Boomer" boomer said lowering his head

"Butch is my name" butch said while he holds back the feeling of killing his parents

"I'm blaze" blaze said with a twitching eyes

_why are they acting,in this way?" **-** _the girls thought while frowning

"good boys now!" diana said "girls you are welcomed here and you don't have to be afraid'

"A-Afraid about W-what?" momoko said

"afraid about us being half ghosts and half humans" Dean said

"w-w-whAT" the girls shouted as they stood up and left the living room running

"nice working dad" butch said glaring at his father

"I DON'T WANT THEM HERE" dean shouted "THEY KILLED MY BROTHER'S DAUGHTERS"

"SO WHAT, WHAT IF THEY KILLED YOUR NIECES" blaze shouted

"HEY GUYS SHUT IT" boomer shouted "mom, dad give them a chance'

"fine I will give each one of you 3 months to gain their trust and love" dean said

"3 months, you mean July18" boomer said "the day of the gray moon"

Both dean and diana nodded in agreement and said "it's the day you will bond/mate them and make them yours"

"fine we will but at the same time you should treat them well" brick said, then the living room's door just busted open

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" the girls shouted while running and hiding behind the white couch they sat on earlier, Dean and Diana looked at their sons and back to the couch, at the same time the girls were whispering to each other

"A-A-Are t-they g-gone?" momoko asked while hugging yumii in fear

"I...thi~nk so" yumii replayed

"hey guys" miyako said while hugging kaoru "is it me or the couch I-Is flying?"

"WHAT" they said and turned around to find the ghost family looking at them and the couch is on the other side of the room

"w-who d-did t-that" kaoru said looking pale just like her friends

"ME~" a smiley blaze said, just as the girls were about to get up and run away, a huge green force field stopped them

"Now that me" butch said smirking

"PLEASE~ DON'T EAT US" miyako said in a loud voice, while the boys and their parents laughed at them

"hey whats so funny" yumii and kaoru shouted glaring down at the boys who pointed at miyako "JACKASSES"

"excuse me" Boomer said looking at yumii and kaoru with hatred "I DON'T LIKE BAD WORDS"

"you're pitiful" yumii said smirking

"SHUT UP" boomer said glaring at yumii "butch get her out of the force field"

"No" butch said as he looked at blaze "I can't"

"boomer calm down" dean said to his son"and butch get the girls out "

"Hai" they said and did what they were told

"now girls, boys you can sit on the couch" Diana said then she looked at yumii and boomer glaring and said "the two of you STOP doing this and yellow girl"

"yes" yumii said

"Manners PLEASE" diana said

"hai" she said, the teens sat on the couch in this order

-brick,yumii,bommer,kaoru,blaze,miyako,butch,momok o-

"ok now everyone will stand up and start speaking about their life story" Diana said as she and dean sat on a different couch "first the pink girl"

momoko stood up and went in the middle "OMG I'm nervous" she laughed

"It ok" Diana said

"First, My name is momoko and I'm an orphan girl" momoko said "I like sweets"

"nice, but momoko, how did you parents die or passed away to be exact" Diana said

"MOM no need to get that far you know" brick stood up getting angry

"BRICK its none of your business " dean said "know speak"

"thank you Brick" momoko bowed and continued

_flashback momoko was 11 years _

_I happy family were on their way to go to the park, on their way home the family had an argument about either going home or going to another restaurant_

_"dad keep your eyes on the road" Kuriko, momoko's younger sister _

_"no we are going home" their father said _

_"no we are going to a restaurant to eat" the mother said _

_then the father looked at his wife, and forgot that he is driving  
_

_"DAD THEIR IS A TRUCK IN FRONT OF..." Kuriko couldn't continue because the car and the truck bumped into each other which cased a huge accident_

_after three minutes the police and the ambulance came and they started to pick up the family's body's till a police guy saw a girl moving which cased him to go to her and see that  
_

_"one girl is alive" the police man said piking up the girl "get the ambulance ready" _

_as he got to the ambulance the girl woke up and looked at her surroundings "who are you? and were are my family" _

_"miss tell us what is your name?" the police man said _

_"momoko?" she said "who are you" _

_"I'm Marco a police officer" marco said then he stood up and hugged momoko to his chest and said "I'm so sorry" _

_"don't tell me they are.." momoko said as her eyes started to tear _

_"yes they are died" marco said still hugging a crying momoko _

_"NOO" she cried more after 5 minutes she pushed the officer, jumped off the ambulance, and she ran. she kept running and running and running till she found 3 girls laughing, and she jumped on the middle girl crying her heart out on the girl's shirt _

_"mo-mo-ko?" the girl said "is that you?" _

_"yumii" momoko said to the girl named yumii _

_"hey whats wrong" yumii asked _

_"my,my,my family passed away" momoko said and cried more into her shoulder _

_"come lets go to my home" yumii said as she, and her friends took her to the house _

_end of flashback _

everyone stood/sat their with same emotions passing by

momoko: sadness

miyako: sadness

yumii: angry

kaoru: angry

brick: angry

boomer: shocked, sad

butch: shocked, sad

blaze: shocked, sad

dean: evil smirk

diana: sadness, evil smirk

"so t-that's what happened" momoko said holding back tears

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
